A typical continuously variable transmission (CVT) includes a hydraulic control system that is employed to provide cooling and lubrication to components within the CVT and to actuate torque transmitting devices such as drive clutches or torque converter clutches, and power roller positions. The conventional hydraulic control system typically includes a main pump that provides a pressurized fluid, such as oil, to a plurality of valves and solenoids within a valve body. The main pump is driven by the engine of the motor vehicle. The valves and solenoids are operable to direct the pressurized hydraulic fluid through a hydraulic fluid circuit to various subsystems including lubrication subsystems, cooler subsystems, torque converter clutch control subsystems, and shift actuator subsystems that include actuators that engage the torque transmitting devices and the trunnions that move the power rollers of the CVT. The pressurized hydraulic fluid delivered to the power rollers is used to position the power roller relative to input and output variators in order to obtain different gear ratios.
While previous hydraulic control systems are useful for their intended purpose, the need for new and improved hydraulic control system configurations within CVT's which exhibit improved performance, especially from the standpoints of efficiency, responsiveness and smoothness, is essentially constant. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved, cost-effective hydraulic control system for use in a hydraulically actuated CVT.